wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE UNW: Unstoppable Nitrix
Intro JDUDE and Slashranger come out JDUDE: WELCOME HWE FANS Slashranger: AND WELCOME UNW FANS JDUDE: We have a collosal night ahead of us, and the first match being a THATS IT, is screamed over the loudspeakers and Eric Bischoff comes out Bischoff: Earlier, I showed up in that "collosal" match of UNW vs HWE staff, but now, I am here to take Zack Ryder's postion from him, that's right, I SHOULD BE THE GM OF SLAUGHTERHOUSE JDUDE: you know what, I am sick and tired of you doing this, so we will have a battle of the shows in 2 weeks, but for now, you have a match, against Ryder himself, and it will be a staff and wrestler vs staff and wrestler match, where Ryder will team up with Zack Varna and You will team up with UNWs Kevin Nash..... Promo The Undertaker walks out to the ring, this time followed by the Carlon's, Chavo Guerrero, and Epico Taker: We, have formed the New Ministry... With me and my pupils, we will dominate all of HWE and UNW! Taker: And also, we are going to gain the POWER to do whatever we WANT Kane walks out Kane: Are you forgetting about me? Kane goes in the ring and shakes everyone's hand The Million Dollar Man Ted Dibiase Sr. walks out Ted: Well, you want to have power, where as my stable will MAKE HISTORY, featuring my son, I David Flair, Ric Flair, Brett Dibiase (my other son), Virgil, and Irwin Schyster, who will know be known as the NEW RINGMASTER Backstage JDUDE and Eric Bischoff are talking in JDUDEs office JDUDE: Come on, help me out, I will give you anything you want Eric: I would love to do that and become the GM of Slaughterhouse, but I have NO intention whatsoever to help the man that fired me. JDUDE: Please, I am begging you Eric: Nope Backstage 2 Slashranger is talking to Skullbreaker Ranger: Look, even after you lost your match earlier tonight, and JDUDE is having problems, don't let that trick you, your match tonight will be teaming up with Batista and Rey Mysterio to take out Ziggler, Rhodes, and Barrett. Match 1 Skullbreaker walks out with Batista and Mysterio Dashing walks out, and with a new member, DUSTY RHODES and COWBOY BOB ORTON Rhodes, Ziggler, and Barrett enter the ring. The match starts, but a steel cage lowers! Piper: Since you are one half on my show, I decided, why not make this a steel cage match, except under final man rules, when someone pins or submits, someone must leave, until there is one person left on the opposing team, where then you climb out... Last person will suffer.... Ziggler then runs up to Batista and kicks him in the gut. Rhodes picks up Mysterio and throws him face first into the steel cage, but Breaker comes from behind Rhodes and hits a reverse DDT. Barrett then runs at breaker with a Big boot, but breaker ducks and Barrett runs into a spinebuster by Batista. Ziggler then goes up behind Batista and hits a sleeper hold, but Mysterio crawls on Zigglers back and hits a sleeper hold. Rhodes comes up from behind Mysterio and throws him into the cage, but then Breaker hits a dropkick onto Rhodes. Ziggler is still left on Batista, and Batista is on the ground in a seated position, and he is considered KOd. An official runs in the ring and makes sure of it, then pulls Batista out of the ring. Ziggler is celebrating, but then Breaker comes from behind, hits a reverse ddt, and Mysterio finishes up with a hurricanrana into the topes. Mysterio then hits a 619, banging his knee against the cage, but still hitting Ziggler. Breaker finishes up with a SkullBuster, then Mysterio jumps off the ropes and does a body splash pin 1..........2.........3 Rhodes comes from behind Breaker, and hits a Cross Rhodes, and Barrett then hits a huge sidewalk slam on Mysterio after a failed West Coast Pop attempt. Rhodes then hits an armbar on Breaker, with Barrett stepping on the arm, ehlping Rhodes as Breaker taps Barrett and Rhodes both climb up the cage, trying to escape, but Mysterio gets up, and climbs between them, and knows he cant take out both of them, or can he... He kicks barrett, then jumps off his back into an inverted 619 onto Rhodes, Barrett then gets fired up and hits a Wasteland off the cage, and barrett climbs out. Mysterio rolls off the ground, decreasing impact upon the ground. Mysterio then hits a hurricanrana to Rhodes off the cage, and goes for a DDT, but Rhodes has him in the Cross Rhodes position! Rhodes rolls, but Mysterio throws Rhodes into the ropes, Mysterio goes for the 619, but Rhodes catches his feet, and rolls him up into a Cross Rhodes position again, but again, Mysterio does a 360 flip backwards, then forward, then sideways, but Rhodes actually tears off Mysterios mask, and then climbs the cage, but Mysterio also climbs the cage, Mysterio then tries to hide his face, but ends up getting caught in a Cross Rhodes off the top of the cage after a Big Boot by Barrett onto the cage, which hit Mysterios face, and Rhodes hits a Cross Rhodes off the cage, then climbs out, but Punk, trying to avenge Mysterio, picks up Rhodes while he is at the top of the outside of the cage, and hits a GTS off the cage, but accidentaly hits him onto the floor, not onto the ring, so Team Dashing wins! After a huge after match fight, and a huge arabian facebuster off the cage, Dashing carries Rhodes, Barrett, and Ziggler backstage, So it was a win-lose for both teams Promo 2 Mark Henry and Big Show are in the ring Henry: Look at you... we all know that you never deserved that Title... Did you? Show: What title, oh you mean the world title I had like a month or two ago, I don't care about that... right now, I only care about kicking your ass Henry goes for an uppercut to Show, but the noise of breaking glass fills the arena as Stone Cold walks out to the ring Stone Cold: So wait a minute, you two, are telling me, about a battle of Giants should happen, with Henry beginning by a cheapshot... if you think that I should stop this and raise hell gimme a hell yeah Crowd Cheers Hell Yeah. Stone Cold enters the ring. Stone Cold hands a beer to Show and Henry. Stone Cold: Now look, the match will be a 1-on-1 match, and will be a bodyslam match Mark Henry and Big Show shake on it Stone Cold: Oh.. and it won't happen Stone Cold gives a stunner to Big Show, and Mark Henry laughs at him, until Stone Cold stuns Henry too... Stone Cold leaves the ring with the crowd cheering him Backstage 3 JDUDE is worried, and is talking to Jonathan Coachman JDUDE: So will you help me.... please do so Coachman: Of course, your my boss now JDUDE: Thank you, ok, so you know what to do Coachman: Of course, are you sure this can happen JDUDE: Well, there is no other way Promo 3 Slashranger, JDUDE, and Jonathan Coachman are in the ring JDUDE: Ranger, it's been a good run as Owner of this company, but I need you to do me a favor... Ranger: And that is JDUDE: You and Jonathan Coachman will be operating this company, well he will mainly, but if he needs anything, just help him out... ok, this is very sad, but, of course, I have been fired because of, well, long story short, I may have done something wrong, but, Jonathan, good luck JDUDE hugs Coachman, then hugs Slashranger, and leaves the arena to the crowd chanting JDUDE Match 2 Rapp3r walks out, followed by John Cena, Johnny Pitroe, and Johnny Nitro, for a fatal four way John match Jonathan Coachman: And this wil be a Hardcore Extreme Rules Falls count anywhere match The match starts with John Cena hitting a shoulder block on each opponent. Cena tries grabbing a chair and stay in the ring at the same time, but Pitroe hits a dropkick to Cena who falls flat on the chair. Morris (Rapp3r) Jumps over the ropes and into Cena. Pitroe stares at Nitro, but Nitro just runs at him, missing a superkick and getting hit with a leg ddt. Morris then jumps on the apron, and does a springboard DDT to Pitroe. Morris is in the ring, and he leaves to grab a steel chair. Morris comes back, but is caught into an AA by Cena, and Nitro standing up hits a Superkick before Cena throws Morris off his shoulders. Morris is down, and Cena and Nitro are locked up, until Pitroe hits a dropkick to both of them, then pins Morris 1.......2.........3 Pitroe celebrates, until it is heard that the match wil be restarted as a 3 way falls count anywhere match elimination style, with everyone in the ring currently except Morris. Cena then trips Pitroe, but Nitro does a moonsault to Cena, and then Nitro gets ready for a superkick, but Pitroe grabs Nitros leg, and then delivers a lifting STO Leg sweep. Cena picks up Pitroe, but Pitroe moves to his back and hits a PitShow, grabbing the ropes for more impact... Pitroe pins 1..........2.......KICKOUT Pitroe looks worried, until Nitro tells Pitroe something. Pitroe picks up Cena and has him in the PitShow position again, except Pitroe is yelling for Nitro to do the superkick before delivering the PitShow. Nitro says OK, and hits a Superkick on Pitroe, then hits it on Cena, then pins Cena 1.............2...........3 Pitroe kips up, and throws Nitro to the turnbuckle, and goes for a superplex, but Nitro counters it into a brainbuster position, but then Pitroe pushes Nitro off and is ready to do a moonsault, he jumps, but Nitro hits a HUGE Superkick, then pins 1.................2..............3 Nitro celebrates and helps Pitroe up Backstage 4 Eric Bischoff is talking to nash Nash: look, I got this, just leave it to me, Eric: I dont give a damn about the match, I need to invade HWE Nash: No, last time it didnt work out, so no Eric: Fine, but just don't get in my way, and let me pin Ryder Nash: I will do whatever I want Eric: No one you won't Eric slaps Nash in the face, then Nash goes for a jackknife, but Eric jumps out and hits Nash with a Roundhouse Kick. Eric leaves and gets ready for his match Match 3 Eric Bischoff walks out, alone Zack and Zack come out The match starts, until a hell in a cell lowers The Zacks then hit a double spear. Ryder throws Bischoff out of the ring, and then Garrett Bischoff comes out and breaks the cell open. Then, everyone starts fighting out of the ring, and RRP comes out RRP: Falls count anywhere hell in a cell match NOW RRP leaves. Varna throws Garrett into the cage, but Eric then does a suplex into the cage, to Varna, and Ryder goes for a chair shot to Erics back, but Eric ducks and Ryder slams the chair into Varnas face, KOing him. An Official takes him away. Ryder then hits a scoop slam on Eric, and then hits a rough ryder to garrett into the cage. Ryder pins Eric 1.........2.........3 Ryder is happy, until The Dibiase Posse comes out. Virgil and the New Ringmaster lift up Ryder and climb the cage. Ric Flair then hits a powerbomb off the cell, onto and through an announce table. Dibiase Sr. holds Ryders arms apart, while Brett and Ted Jr. are kicking Ryders arm, and David Flair jumps off the cell and hits his knee against Ryders arm, crushing. Then everyone grabs objects and starts nailing Ryder with them. Ric Flair then locks in a figure four leglock, Dave Flair then stands on Ryders leg, applying more pressure to the fogure 4 lock. Ted Sr. Locks in a million dollar dream, and then Ted Jr. throws Ryder through the cell with a dream street, and everyone makes him climb the cage again. Then, everyone does a HUGE bodyslam/neckbreaker/ ddt/ bulldog into and through the top of the cell. Medics come and take Ryder away Promo CM Punk and the Cult of Personality come out dressed up as nWo. CM Punk was Hogan, Rey Mysterio was Kevin Nash, Sheamus was X-Pac, Miz was Scott Hall, and Sabu was the nWo logo. Match 4 CM Punk is in the ring, and Hulk Hogan comes out. The bell rings and CM goes after Hogan. Hogan dodges a Clothesline and hits a Bodyslam. CM grabs Hogan and locks in the Armbar. Hogan gets out of it, and hits a Suplex. Hogan starts stomping on Punk, and Punk reverses the last stomp. Punk picks up Hogan, and hits the GTS. 1....2....NO! Punk is in disbeleif as Hogan kicks out. Punk locks in the Anaconda Vice. Hogan almost taps, but Scott Hall comes in and tazes Punk. Punk wins by DisQualification. Promo/Match 5 New UNW Superstar Brock Lesnar comes out to Shout at the Devil. Brock Lesnar, "Who's my opponent? I was supposed to face a Team of UNW/HWE with my partner Chris Jericho, but I'm not seeing any team." Jericho comes out. Jericho, "They're coming." One of a Kind hits as Rob Van Dam comes out, with his partner Eagle. The bell rings and RVD locks up with Lesnar. Lesnar dodges a kick ad hits a Clothesline on RVD. RVD kicks Lesnar and hits a Facebuster. RVD dodges another Clothesline and hits a Hurricanrana. RVD tags in Eagle, and Eagle runs straight into a Clothesline from Lesnar. Lesnar hits a Suplex, and follows it up with a Knee Drop. Lesnar knocks RVD off the apron and hits a Spinebuster on Eagle. Lesnar taunts. RVD comes in and Lesnar hits a Spinebuster on him. Lesnar tags in Jericho. Jericho hits a Bulldog, and then goes for the Lionsault. The Lionsault connects, and he pins. 1 NO! Eagle kicks out, and Jericho locks in the Walls of Jericho. Eagle almost taps but RVD comes in and kicks Jericho in the face. Jericho gets up and hits a Codebreaker on RVD. Jericho tags in Lesnar, and Lesnar hits an F-5 on Eagle, and then one on RVD. Lesnar locks in the Brock Lock, and Eagle taps. Lesnar and Jericho pick up Eagle and RVD and shake hands with them. Main Event Chris Benoit comes out, followed by Vampiro. The bell rings and Benoit hits a Clothesline on Vampiro, and taunts. Benoit dodges a hit, and hits a Suplex. Benoit attacks Vampiro with hits and a DDT, but Vampiro just keeps getting up. Benoit hits a Snap DDT, and Vampiro finally stays down for more than a second. Benoit taunts again, and hits a Splash. Benoit and Vampiro trade punches, and Benoit hits a Snapmare. Benoit dropkicks the back of Vampiro's head. Benoit grabs Vampiro and hits a Belly-To-Back Suplex. Benoit hits a Back Body Drop, and hits the Diving Headbutt. Benoit attacks Vampiro, an hits the Wild Bomb. Benoit pins. 1 2 NO! Benoit doesn't look surprised when Vampiro kicks out, and he hits another Diving Headbutt. He locks in the Crippler Crossface. Vampiro tries to get out of it, but Benoit just adds more pressure, and Vampiro taps. Benoit celebrates as the show goes off the air.